Murder of Nipsey Hussle
On March 31, 2019, Eritrean-American rapper-songwriter Nipsey Hussle (real name: Ermias Joseph Asghedom) was shot and killed outside of his clothing store Marathon Clothing in South Los Angeles, California. He was shot five times in the torso and once in the head and was in critical condition before being pronounced dead at around 3:55 p.m. What Happened? On March 31, Asghedom was going to his clothing store Marathon Clothing when he was shot multiple times by Eric Holder at the store's parking lot at 3:29 p.m. Two other shoppers nearby were also shot and injured but survived. All three of them were brought to the hospital but Asghedom, sadly, was pronounced dead at around 3:55 p.m. on the same day. One of the shoppers received treatment for his wounds while the other declined it. Aftermath Following the announcement of Asghedom's murder, a makeshift memorial was quickly created by fans in front of Marathon Clothing and a vigil was held at 9 p.m. the same day. Hundreds gathered during the vigil. Unfortunately, a failed attempted shooting at the vigil sparked a massive stampede that caused 2 critical injuries, 2 serious injuries and 15 non-fatal injuries. On April 4, 2019, it was reported that Asghedom's bodyguard and best friend J-Roc announced that he is permanently retiring from the security industry permanently after being sickened by his death and promises to look after his lover Lauren London and their child. On the same day, Holder was charged with one count of murder and two counts of attempted murder by the court and he unsuccessfully pleaded not guilty to all the charges. As a tribute to Asghedom, rapper Rick Ross has the former's face tattooed on his thigh on April 7, 2019. Funeral A funeral service for Asghedom took place at the Los Angeles Staples Center in Downtown Los Angeles, California, on April 7, 2019, where fans were allowed to pay their respects. Several Ethiopians and rapper Kanye West were among the attendees. Another funeral was held in LA on April 12, 2019, with Jay Z, Beyoncé, Snoop Dogg, Meek Mill, P. Diddy, Lauren London, Asghedom's 2-year-old son Kross and his stepson Kameron (whose father is Lil Wayne) amongst the attendees and Barack Obama and Kendrick Lamar penning tribute letters to his friends and family. Funeral shooting Unfortunately, during Asghedom's final funeral, a group of criminals performed a drive-by shooting in a grey Hyundai and injured 4 in the process. Commercial Impact On April 7, 2019, 8 days after Asghedom's death, Billboard reported that Asghedom's first and only album Victory Lap re-entered the Billboard Top 200 chart, peaking at No. 2. This was followed by a surge in physical sales of his album by 7,205%. Legacy On April 16, 2019, Fox News talk show host Laura Ingraham openly mocked YG and Asghedom's song "FDT (Fuck Donald Trump)" by wondering out loud on her show The Ingraham Angle if the song's chorus is "related to the lowest unemployment ever, basically, for African Americans?" [sic] As a result, rappers T.I., Snoop Dogg and The Game and R&B singer Tank openly criticised her comments and demanded Fox News to fire her ASAP or else they will get all of their fans to boycott the company on Instagram.Category:Awful Moments in Music History Category:Deaths Category:Events Category:2019 Category:Controversies